Ondas
by C814
Summary: O perigo ronda os oceanos agora vigiados, nunca foi tão divertido e difícil ser um homem dos mares como atualmente, e mesmo assim, em tempos terrivelmente perigosos para a pirataria eu encontrei a mais bela e incrível sereia existente. NejixHinata, GaaraxIno. UA.


**Título: Horizonte**  
**Por:** Snape Cachimbo, ou se preferir antigo C814.

**Para:** Fran Hyuuga, Pingüim Sensual (Bubannie) e Tifa Lockhart Valentine.

**Shipper**: NejixHinata, GaaraxIno, possível GaaraxHinata futuro.  
**Disclaimer**: Naruto não me pertence, isso é tudo pessoal.  
**Rated**: M (+18)  
_**UA.**_  
Gêneros:Ação, Aventura, Darkfic, Drama, Ecchi, Hentai, Horror, Mistério, Romance, Terror, Tragédia, Universo Alternativo  
Avisos:Álcool, Drogas, Estupro, Heterossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Mutilação, Nudez, Sexo, Tortura, Violência

-Start! - Prólogo.

* * *

O sol não tardaria a surgir no horizonte longínquo, parte da tripulação jazia adormecida e embriagada, centenas de homens largados de qualquer jeito sob o convés úmido e frio, várias garrafas de rum quebradas e um fedor desumano se apossava do meu navio, mas nada disso de fato importava.

A rotina de um navio pirata não passava muito disso, nós saqueávamos, matávamos, atacávamos cidades e nos divertíamos, somente isso. Claro que nosso conceito de diversão é bem diferente do que atualmente se vê, mas como disse inicialmente, isso não era importante.

Na época estávamos ameaçados pelo escoburto e por falta de suprimentos acabamos atacando navios cargueiros, pesqueiros e por mais que detestasse essa idéia, simples meios de transporte. Várias vilas surgiam agora na beira do que antes eram apenas ilhas e com o passar de alguns meses, tornavam-se Cidades! Era impressionante a forma que o império utilizava para fazer o que nós piratas fazíamos, portando nome da lei.

Por vezes cruzamos com os tais –colonizadores-, não me orgulho de meus feitos mas admito que sou um monstro. Mas aqueles homens... Tão cheios de orgulho, andavam com um tremendo porte, peito estufado e nariz empinado, diziam-se homens do governo, homens da lei e da justiça. Sinceramente, não sei qual é essa justiça que estupra índias e destrói tudo o que encontra pela frente, matando a riqueza da terra e roubando seus tesouros, a mim, somos todos iguais, brutamontes que vivem da desgraça alheia.

A questão em si, é que os navios desses malditos vinham tomando uma grande área em nosso livre e libertino oceano, por isso, meu navio cessou os ataques a cidades e centramos nossos canhões e pólvora em outras embarcações. Desde então, ficamos conhecidos como "_Pesadelo_" por quem ainda se aventurava pelos mares agora, vigiados.

Na noite em questão agora mencionada, pouquíssimo me recordo. Atacamos um grande navio oriental, roubamos todo o ouro, pólvora, jóias e objetos de valor que encontramos em nosso caminho. Não pense que sou bom, Hatake Kakashi é conhecido como um terrível capitão sem escrúpulos nessa imensidão titânica azul, e não disponho de tal título por mentiras ou vaidade.

Os homens foram degolados e jogados ao mar, algumas mulheres se jogaram a relento e possivelmente morreram afogadas ou devoradas, quem diabos se joga n'água em pleno alto mar? Afundamos o navio com vários tiros de canhão após retirar até mesmo as panelas de bronze e as cordas firmes que se seguiam em sua extensão e aos gritos e urros de prazer, trouxemos as maravilhosas orientais para nossas cabinas!

Como disse, depois disso minha mente forma um grande borrão, sei que acordei na cozinha e desde então vim até o convés verificar o estrago que fizemos, os vestígios podem ser vistos a luz do dia. E isso, se me permitem a ousadia, era a pior parte da diversão.

A liberdade da qual desfrutávamos não era propriamente correta e se tivéssemos que passar pelo que obrigávamos outros a passarem, seria o inferno em vida. Por isso, os corpos boiando, os pedaços do que um dia já fora um majestoso navio, os pertences e tudo o que um dia já fizera parte da história do mundo, da vida, eram um pequeno resquício de nossa vergonha.

Ao menos da minha.

Suspirei me debruçando ainda mais sob o parapeito e a visão que tive foi aterradora, a minha frente boiando estava um pequeno cesto pomposo quase afundando no oceano tamanha força de vontade da criança que se remexia dentro dele.

Sem pestanejar saltei ao mar gritando por reforços, e apesar da ironia presente na situação, mesmo eu tendo matado os pais daquela criança eu precisei tirá-la daquela água fria e dar a ela uma chance, um futuro, uma vida fora daquele inferno, afinal de contas o culpado por ela ter perdido tudo, era eu.

Hidan lançou uma corda ao mar e ficou de prontidão esperando que eu retornasse ao navio com o cesto em mãos, nadei com todo o vigor possível para alcançar a pequenina criança a chorar, ela arfava com fome, com frio, sozinha.

Eu a trouxe até o navio sem muita dificuldade e a retirei de suas roupinhas brancas encharcadas. Era uma menina, uma doce menina de olhos azuis perolados e cabelos tão negros quanto as profundezas das águas que queriam devorá-la.

Em seu pescoço um pequeno cordão de diamantes pendia sem cuidado e ao seu lado uma caixinha presa ao pulso esquerdo da pequena. No recipiente havia um pedido de socorro com letra corrido, e nele o nome da jovenzinha, Hyuuga Hinata, que a partir de agora seria Hatake Hinata, o anjo que salvei depois de condená-lo eu mesmo, a morte.

* * *

Eu consegui! Eu refiz essa fanfic! Aaaaah nem acredito nisso! Podem dizer, dessa vez ou eu escrevo ou deleto minha conta de vez, deve ser a terceira ou quarta vez que tento levar esse projeto adiante, que absurdo!

Novamente, vai ser feito pra Fran, ué, era pra ela desde o inicio! Só que dessa vez devo acrescentar aqui que a fanfic é também para a Buba que insistiu que eu reescrevesse, para a Tifa que disse que o adorava mesmo na versão anterior e para cada leitor que a pediu de volta, isso aqui galera, é por vocês! Se fosse por mim, jamais saia alguma coisa –q

Enfim, vai seguir o mesmo curso da versão anterior, só que mais detalhada. ^^''

Beijinhos, SC.


End file.
